


「白迹」「ABO」酒冽花浓

by Tannhauser



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser
Summary: PWP，ABO ，ooc无脑爽文，带孩子预警，祖国的花朵就不要看了（。





	「白迹」「ABO」酒冽花浓

“里昂？”迹部景吾蹙眉，他把手中的文件往桌上一放，低头看着身边的里昂，小家伙睡衣也没扣好，光着脚踩着地板就跑来了，“这么晚了，你怎么还不睡觉？”

“爸爸，我想让藏之介陪我睡觉。”里昂仰着头，湛蓝的大眼睛水润润地盯着迹部，右眼眼底的泪痣几乎和迹部是一个模子雕出来的，台灯偏黄的灯光落了一层柔软在他那头浅茶色而微翘的发丝上，“我……我一个人害怕。”

迹部悄悄在心里叹了口气，他闭着眼揉了揉太阳穴，然后转过身去，伸手把里昂抱到自己的膝上，“听着，里昂，你已经五岁了，你应该更加……独立一点，”迹部斟酌着用词，“我和藏之介还有工作要处理，不能每时每刻都陪在你身边，知道吗？”

“可是藏之介都一周没有来看我了……”里昂的眉尖渐渐蹙了起来，语气也渐渐变得失落，“是不是不要我了？以前都有他陪我睡觉，我就不会害怕了……”

迹部觉得自己额角跳了跳，他抱着里昂的手紧了紧，“别胡说，”他听见自己生涩又僵硬地安慰着里昂，“藏之介这周刚好去外国出差了。你要乖，他就会来看你了，知道吗？”

“……知道了。”里昂点了点头，看着迹部，蓝得好像可以滴水的眼睛却渐渐弥漫上了一层雾气。迹部心里暗想不好，毕竟里昂只是个五岁的孩子，他目前接受到的信息也只有今晚还是要一个人睡觉，躺在巨大又空旷的床上一个人面对着整个黑漆漆的卧室。

迹部一手抱着里昂，在里昂那在眼眶中打转的泪水还没来得及掉下来的时候，另一只手啪的一声合上了桌面的文件。里昂吓了一跳，迹部却抱着他起身，“今天爸爸陪你睡，”迹部说，“不过你要乖一点，不许再踢被子。”

里昂眨巴眨巴大眼睛，然后笑了，重重嗯了一声。迹部一路抱着他回了卧室，小家伙早就困得不行了，一直强忍着不敢睡，结果还没走到卧室就伏在迹部肩头睡着了，温热的身体小小软软的，翘起的发尖蹭在迹部脖颈处，呼吸轻浅且均匀。

没办法了，迹部想。他侧躺在床上，撑着头看着里昂，过了一会，慢慢伸手拉好了里昂身上的被子，又轻轻地拍了拍他，然后翻身下床，解锁了手机屏幕，盯着联系人列表看了许久，才摁下了拨出键。夜已经深了，但是对方接的很快。

“……明天，有空吗？”迹部看了看熟睡中的里昂，然后压低了声音，“白石藏之介。”

“你……你想干什么？”

迹部景吾直到后腰撞上了桌沿，他才发现自己已经退无可退。房间里充满了Alpha的信息素，淡雅的木质香和浓郁的麝香缠绕在一起，还带了一点点清晨里雪松的清冽，他刚嗅到那一丝醉人的味道就开始两腿发软。迹部景吾悲哀地发现，无论是在国中还是在U17，抑或是过了五年后的现在，他对于白石藏之介都毫无抵抗力。

无论是对这个人，还是对他的信息素。

“不干什么，干你。”

白石言简意赅。他双手撑着桌子，将迹部紧紧圈进自己的怀里，低头轻轻吻着迹部的双唇，Omega的体质让迹部轻易就被Alpha的信息素逼到发情，粘稠浓厚的酒香一股一股地冒了出来，像是漂满玫瑰花瓣的白兰地，辛香的酒味包裹住平常诱人的红玫瑰，仿佛只有一点一点剥开伪装才能更近他的真相。

白石闭着眼睛，原本只是贴上对方嘴唇的浅吻也开始渐渐变得具有侵略性。信息素的作用是双向的，白石作为Alpha引以为傲的自制力在他吻上了迹部的腺体以后瞬间分崩离析。迹部的腰早就软了，他几乎都靠着双手死命地撑着桌边才不至于滑坐到地上。

“里昂……要回来了……”迹部伸手，想推开白石，结果反是被拉着绕过了对方的指节。十指紧紧纠缠在一起，像并生的荆棘。迹部勉强拖回了自己即将溜走的最后一丝理智，喘着气看向白石，结果惊异于那双浅棕色的双眼里盛满的悲伤，有如精致的玻璃制品被狠狠摔碎，照射在上面七彩的阳光也七零八落。

“景吾，”白石说，他的声音平静又浸满了哀伤，“你一定要这么惩罚我吗？”

“什么？”迹部瞪大了眼眸看着白石，紧接着下一刻他就失去了重心向后被白石推倒在桌子上，对方简直像一匹露出了利齿、极具攻击性的雪狼，低下头暗自打量着那独属于他的猎物。

“里昂……是我们的孩子吧。”白石藏之介用一个很奇怪的神态开口说，“是当时大学毕业的时候吧？毕业典礼结束的那天，在酒吧里……”白石蹙眉，“五年了，景吾，我一有时间就来陪着里昂，看他一点一点长大……我一直在等你开口，等了五年。”

“那天你看见我陪谦也去医院，他其实不是妊娠，他只是……”白石的声音像冰一样带了一点绝望，“刚刚分化，有不适应的腹痛，我只是陪他去……”

取药而已。

白石的尾音轻轻消弭在空气里。

迹部有点怕了，又有点心疼，他看见白石眼角处已经有些泛红。他知道白石忍了很久。带了一丝清冽的木香几乎已经消失殆尽，取而代之的是几乎将他完全包裹住的浓郁的麝香。迹部看着白石，身体都开始轻轻颤抖，他能感觉到自己后穴已经渐渐开始分泌体液，惹人难受的空虚感一点一点钻了上来。

“藏之介，”精神和生理的双重刺激使得迹部觉得他眼泪都几乎要掉下来了，“藏之介，本大爷……一直……”他看着眼前的白石，然后揽过他的脖颈，凑过去亲他，透过泪水看到了他脸庞模糊的轮廓。

“……我爱你。”

迹部哑着嗓子说。

他金色的碎发落在额前，湛蓝的眼睛澄澈见底。泪水滚了下来，滑过了那颗泪痣，不知是哭白石，还是哭这错过的五年。白石也红了眼，单手扯松了自己的领带，然后低下头，二话不说就偏过头狠狠地咬住迹部的腺体。

突如其来地刺激让迹部瞳孔骤然一缩，还没来得及呻吟出声，白石的手就已经挑起他衬衫的底端，伸进去在那手感极佳的腰部揉捏着。

“我也爱你。”

白石藏之介说，他的声线有些颤抖，有些失而复得的惴惴不安，更多的是惊喜。

“五年前，现在，到未来。一直都是。”

日光被厚重的窗帘挡了个死，昏暗的房间里都是翻滚的情浪。原本被熨烫的没有一丝皱褶的西装裤随意堆积在一尘不染的大理石地板上。锃亮的黑色尖头皮鞋被踢到了一边。衬衫的扣子被悉数解开，挺立的胸尖随着身体的动作蹭过略带凉意的桌面，腰部被人压着，臀部却高高地翘起，后穴里满塞的都是性器。

白石眯着眼，他的动作很大，Alpha粗长的性器从迹部的后穴抽出来的时候偶尔会连带着内里鲜粉的嫩肉也翻出来，然后再随着白石的动作狠狠地被挤进去。迹部五年的发情期都是靠着注射抑制剂硬扛过去，作为Omega，许久不曾经历性事使得他现在面对白石藏之介这种档次的Alpha毫无招架之力，大腿都不自觉地颤抖，整个人只能伏在桌子上屈服于快感，口齿不清地发出一些断断续续的呻吟。

“五年啊，景吾，”白石轻轻舔过迹部的耳垂，“你打算怎么还？”

“嗯……本、本大爷不知道……”大少爷现在被操得头昏脑涨，周身都是带了玫瑰香的酒精的气息，混杂了木香和麝香，充斥着整个房间。白石闻到他的信息素就觉得头皮发麻，他感觉自己几乎要醉死在迹部的信息素里。

就像迹部几乎要沉沦在他的信息素中一样。

白石用齿尖轻轻咬着迹部的耳垂，双手绕到迹部的胸前揉捏拉扯着两颗饱满圆润的果实，迹部身体一颤，伸手就想拉开白石乱来的双手。白石却慢慢地从迹部的体内抽出了自己的性器，低头看着迹部趴在桌子边好看的腰线，还未来得及合口的小穴一张一翕，边缘是可爱的浅粉，在蜜液的润泽下亮晶晶的。

“藏之介，我想要……”迹部被空虚折磨的几乎要哭了，他趴在桌上，金发经过刚刚的一番蹂躏乱糟糟的，但是落在白石的眼里却诱人得不行，“你……你进来……”

白石却扬扬眉，嘴角噙了一丝坏笑。“景吾应该要补偿我呀，而且……”他后退了两三步，嗅了嗅越发浓稠的酒香，坐在了一旁的沙发上，双腿分开，仍旧是直挺挺的性器还带了些刚刚穴里的水泽，立在两腿之间。白石仰起脸，看着迹部，“景吾不应该主动一点吗？”

迹部不可思议地看着白石，他被情欲冲击的几乎停滞的大脑勉强运转了一下，在想明白了白石的意思之后，他的呼吸越发急促了起来。现在的迹部早就抹去了往常凌人的盛气，额前的金发被汗水打湿，眼里都是对于满足的渴求。Omega最为基础的本能像即将决堤的江水一样冲击着他理智的大坝。

“本大爷绝对……”迹部眯着眼，面色潮红地支起身，然后扶着桌角，努力控制着还在发软的双腿，慢慢挪动到了白石的身边，双手搭上他的肩，抬起膝，慢慢跨坐在他的身上，“饶不了你……嗯啊！”

白石双手握着迹部的腰，只轻轻往下一压，泛滥着蜜液的穴口就轻轻含住了性器的顶端，然后慢慢下滑。体内一寸一寸地被撑开，迹部到最后几乎呻吟都叫不出来，只能无力地伏在白石的肩上低声喘着气。温热的吐息洒在白石的腺体上，Alpha哪能受得了如此刺激，捏着迹部的跨往下一按，就使劲贯穿了他，迹部一声呜咽卡在喉咙中，还没反应过来，白石就开始了比先前更为激烈的动作，他将迹部搂在怀里，双手揉捏着软嫩的臀肉，性器上上下下地插入抽出，每一次都挤开了生殖腔，狠狠顶了进去，然后几乎退到了穴口，再碾开甬道贯穿他，每一下都是准狠有力。迹部随着白石的动作摇摇晃晃，他的眼泪都被逼了出来，大腿不住地颤抖，嘴唇微张，发出的都是奶猫似的嘤咛。

“藏……藏之介……”迹部无力地抱着白石的肩，哑着嗓子带着哭腔喊他，生理性的泪水像断了线似的吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，麝香混杂了他自己的信息素，非常香，香得他几乎要喘不出气，神智都不太清醒，只能任凭白石的动作，大咧咧地坐在他怀中随他操弄。快感翻着浪一下下地冲击着他，渐渐迹部觉得眼前也昏昏沉沉，常年没有被开拓的身体仿佛也遭受不住这种疯狂的愉悦，终于迹部还是抱着白石两眼一黑，便失去了意识晕了过去，不省人事。

白石抱紧了怀中失了力的人，低下头，蹭着金发，咬破了迹部脖颈后的腺体，伸手揉了揉那头金发，“景吾，我爱你。”白石喃喃自语一般，落了一个轻吻，在怀中光洁的额上。

“我爱你……一直都爱。”

“那……里昂是不是该改名了？”忍足侑士勾了嘴角轻笑，“从Atobe Leon改成Shiraishi Leon？”他从平光镜片的后面看着迹部，大少爷西装革履，靠在沙发中，端着咖啡，斜睨了他一眼。

“你在说什么胡话？”迹部蹙眉。

“呀，那小景以后也是Shiraishi Keigo了呢。”忍足侑士耸耸肩，做出一副惋惜的态势，然后侧身躲过对面飞来的一个沙发靠垫。

“忍足侑士！”迹部眯着眼看他，“刚刚签的合同本大爷可以立马让它作废。”

“啊啊，小景别呀，我错了还不行嘛。”忍足想到自己医院那批刚刚被批准引入的最新式的医疗机械，不禁痛心疾首，他蹭到迹部身边，转过头看着他，深蓝色的眼睛平静得像湖面，“不过……小景，你真的就这么打算又回头和白石在一起了？”

迹部嗯啊了一声，然后侧过头，摆明了不想和他深入谈这些感情问题。

那一次过后，白石藏之介就提着大包小包的行李理所当然地搬进了迹部的公寓。迹部扬眉，说本大爷同意了吗你这么自觉？白石就笑，还是那一副中学时期人畜无害的笑，贴着他的耳廓悄悄说景吾已经错过了我五年，还想错过我一辈子吗。迹部冷哼一声，难得地没有辩驳，算是默许了白石的行为。里昂倒是很快就接受了，看见白石开心地边喊藏之介边围在他身边蹦蹦跳跳。

“过来，”迹部伸手提溜着里昂的衣领把他拉到了身边，“以后不许一口一个藏之介，多没礼貌。”

“没事的景吾，”白石笑眯眯地蹲下去，看着里昂，那双几乎完美地遗传了迹部的蓝眼睛，“里昂，以后藏之介也当你的爸爸好吗？”

“你……”迹部没想到白石一上来就这么直接，站在一旁一时间都不知道该不该开口。但是小家伙却一脸兴奋地抱着白石喊真的吗真的吗，然后又跑到迹部面前，仰起头，眼睛晶亮晶亮地看着他。

“爸爸！你听到藏之介的话了吗！以后我就有两个爸爸了！”

迹部想到当时小家伙欢欣雀跃的模样，又想到了白石看向自己的眼神，温润而锐利，彬彬有礼而克制忍耐，湿漉漉的同时又是一尘不染的真诚，一丝奇异的感触忽地在他心里升腾而起。

他竟然有了一种自己在引狼入室的感觉。

然后他这种感觉很快就成真了。

“别，里昂……里昂在家……”迹部断断续续地拒绝，其中夹杂着或轻或重的喘息，使得原本正常的句子都染上了一层淫荡而糜乱的气息。他抬了眼，看见巨大的落地窗外是如墨的夜色，卧室里亮着暖光的灯光晃成了一个光圈。

“里昂已经睡觉了，而且我锁门了。”白石犹如上瘾似的，舔舐着迹部脖颈侧后方的腺体。带了玫瑰香的酒精气息几乎能引得出他体内最原始的欲望。迹部伸手推了推他，结果白石不为所动，反是顺着白皙的颈线一路舔啃，在迹部的喉结处伸出舌尖，轻轻划着圈。迹部也主动揽过了白石，去嗅他的气息，清冽的雪松混杂了醇厚的木香，惹人发昏的麝香也一点点织成了网，网住了他这头无助的猎物。

这次的进入平稳的顺理成章，白石扶着性器，比上次的性事更多了些怜爱一般，一点点慢慢地挤进穴口。Omega的身体早就做好了准备，嫩肉在他刚刚进入的时候便一层一层地缠了上来。白石低头亲他，嘴唇蹭过挺俊的鼻梁，贴上迹部同样柔软的双唇。

“景吾，没想到你都是一个孩子的妈了，还是这么的紧啊。”

“本……本大爷又没有和别人……做过……”迹部呼吸早就乱了，听了这番荤话，凤眼一瞪，本该凛冽，然而此刻落在白石眼里却是如丝的媚眼。白石轻轻往里一顶，正撞上了生殖腔的宫口，迹部忍不住呻吟一声，伸出小臂挡住了自己的眼眸，紧接着就被白石拉开，强迫他直视着那双浅棕色的眼睛。

“景吾，你真好看。”白石这次少了攻城掠地一般的占有和霸道，进出的动作轻缓而温柔。迹部觉得自己就像是落入了无尽的人间四月之中，春江粼粼地闪着光，折射出来的都是他似水柔情。迹部索性放弃了抵抗，整个人顺着白石的节奏起起伏伏，他的大脑都是对于情欲的希冀，他的肌肤此刻像烙铁一样在燃烧，渴求被白石触摸，缠绵，被他打上他的专属烙印。

砰砰砰——

突如其来响起的敲门声让迹部浑身一颤，后穴使劲一绞差点让白石缴械投降。迹部一瞬间就慌了，他伸手想推开白石，但是白石反而一挺腰，性器重新顶到了他的生殖腔，迹部眯着眼，浑身一个激灵，几乎把嘴唇咬破才勉强忍着没有呻吟出声。

“爸爸！我突然想起明天老师让带彩笔，可是我找不到我的了……”

奶声奶气的声音此刻听起来却像带了刺一般使得迹部紧张得不行，他喘着气，抬眼看着白石。白石却像毫不在意一样，浅浅吻着身下人的泪痣。迹部伸手拽过了一旁的被子就塞进口中死命地咬着，白石动作仿佛丝毫没有受到影响，他甚至还能对门外的里昂回个话——“没关系，一会儿我帮你找，你先去睡觉，听话。”

迹部几乎呜咽出声，白石俯下身抱着他，摸着他凌乱的金发，安抚着他高度紧张的身体，性器却依然没有松力，每一次还是认认真真地推挤开后穴里嫩肉把他钉死在自己的身上。

“里昂……里昂在……门外……”迹部咬着被子的一角，含混不清地用最低的声音开口。他忍受着随时会被里昂发现的刺激，还要控制着自己不能发出呻吟，身体的敏感度瞬间翻了番，这种情况再次被白石操弄的流出了眼泪。白石吻过他的泪水，伸手逗弄着迹部胸前挺立饱满的颗粒，然后唇齿厮磨着迹部已经泛红的耳尖，“别叫出声啊，景吾，”白石悄声提醒他，喷出的吐息让迹部又浑身一颤，“小心被里昂听见哦。”

故意的，绝对是故意的。迹部咬着被子，在心里愤愤地想。紧接着下一刻白石就顶进了他的生殖腔，迹部爽的差点失了神，咬着被子都忍不住发出了一声低低的呜咽。

“那我想和藏之介还有爸爸一起睡觉！”门外的里昂不依不饶。

迹部此刻隔了一扇门，却是双腿大开，后穴被撑到极致，充实酸软的感觉几乎深入骨髓，他死命咬着被子，口中来不及吞咽的津液沿着下巴滑过，湛蓝的眼睛染上的都是情欲。白石看着平常傲人的大少爷此刻在自己身下却是这番模样，Alpha的本能又开始叫啸，他想狠狠地刺穿他，逼着他哭泣，逼着他哀求，逼着这位王子向他一人臣服。

“那你听话，先回去睡觉，一会儿我们就去陪你。”白石半劝半哄地对着门外说，然后他侧耳听了听，门外沉默了一阵，一串脚步声便啪嗒啪嗒地跑开了。

迹部也松了口，紧张感也渐渐褪去，浑身泄了力，伸手刚把嘴里的被子扯开，就忍不住呻吟出声。“你也……你也太哄着他了……”迹部伸出胳膊抱住白石，后穴的快感又渐渐向他扑了过来，“也……该让他……一个人睡了……啊嗯……”

“好，以后都听你的。”白石浅笑，垂下头，浅茶色的发尖落入迹部金色的发丝中，他和那双蓝眼睛隔着近到不能更近的距离，明亮的眼眸中此刻映出的都是对方的身影。

迹部主动仰起脸吻他，他发现他自己是真的很爱白石藏之介，爱他的信息素，爱他偶尔带着温柔的粗暴，爱他浅色的头发、英俊挺拔的眉目、会诉说爱意的棕色的眼睛。爱他的一切。

就像白石爱着他一样。

明明两个人这些年没有多少与彼此交合的经历，但是白石却偏生熟悉他的每一个敏感点。他知道如何取悦他，如何调动出那玫瑰清酒一般的信息素来为自己服务。迹部面对着白石几乎毫无抵抗力，他一开口自己的腰就发软，他的索求也像是赏赐一般。

精液灌进了体内，然后从穴口溢出，滑落到床单上。迹部轻喘着气，后知后觉泛起了阵阵羞耻，他拉过一旁的被子刚想蒙过头，却被白石伸手拦住。

“怎么，刚刚哭着要我的时候也没见你这么害羞啊。”白石笑着逗他，然后在迹部眉毛几乎要竖起来的时候，将他圈进自己的怀里，打横抱起，“好啦，我带你去清洗，刚刚答应了里昂还要去陪他呢。”

“……嗯。”迹部将脸埋进白石怀里，激烈的性事刚刚结束，他现在还是浑身酸软，腰部更和断了一般直不起来，这种情况下却难得地呈现出了软乎乎的一面，像一只刚被满足过后的小猫一样，毫无防备地抱着白石。

“藏之介……本大爷命令你，要一直陪着我和里昂。”湛蓝的眼睛像被洗过一般澄澈而豁达。白石笑了，轻轻吻了吻怀里人的那颗泪痣。

“遵命。”

“他说过只要我送给他一朵红玫瑰，他就愿意与我跳舞。”

白石倚在沙发里，忽然开口。他的旁边靠着迹部，金色的碎发松松落在他脖颈旁。午后的光景透过了落地窗前薄纱一般的窗帘，带了慵懒的气息。里昂被送去了幼稚园，公寓里少了小家伙的欢闹，自然沉寂了下来。

迹部拿着德文书，扬扬眉，斜过眼看着他，却闭口不言。

“我读过智者们写的所有文章，知识的一切奥秘也都装在我的头脑中，”白石继续说，他忽的凑过去，看着迹部湛蓝的眼睛，和他鼻尖抵着鼻尖，“然而就因缺少一朵红玫瑰，我却要过痛苦的生活。”

迹部听了，嗤笑一声。“王尔德就算了，”他说，“嘛……本大爷也不是那种需要用夜莺的鲜血去浇灌的玫瑰吧。”

“可是我愿意。”白石笑弯了眉眼，“我愿意成为景吾你的夜莺。”然后他挑眉，用真诚到几乎刺痛迹部的眼神看着他，“就算流尽我所有的鲜血我都愿意。”

“……别了，”迹部撇过头，轻哼一声，然后他拉过白石的手，垂了眼，声音渐小，“你那样，本大爷……舍不得。”

白石笑着凑过来亲他，“不会的，景吾。”他的声线一如既往地干净清澈，就像迹部多年之前在网球场遇到的那个少年，穿着黄绿间杂的队服，左手缠着绷带，眼睛里是跳跃的阳光。

“我会一直陪着你和里昂的，只要我还在这世间一天。”


End file.
